


Silent Candlelight

by fae_of_the_rose



Series: Advent [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Discussion of Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_of_the_rose/pseuds/fae_of_the_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the War came and went, but Éowyn has not yet been home. It is winter now, and finally there is time to visit Edoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> So last month I was going to write 25 or so ficlets for December. I struggled with it, however, and ended up with four. So I'm publishing those four every Thursday until Christmas! Two of them are pretty short, but all the same I want to publish them.

She was beautiful.

Perhaps this was not the best place to come to this realization. They were visiting her family, her first trip home since the War had ended, and it was Éowyn’s first time seeing the statue of her uncle that Éomer had commissioned. It sat at the foot of the hill, welcoming all those who came to Edoras in peace and warning those who had other plans for the city. The base of the statute was lined with candles, and her hair caught the light in the most stunning of ways so late at night.

But she was grieving and this was perhaps not the best place to realize that yes, his fiancée was beautiful. Still, Faramir could hardly stop himself. 

He stood off to the side to give her some privacy as she looked up at the statue of Théoden-king, tall and intimidating. When she did not seem to move, Faramir stepped forward. 

“I wish I had known him.”

She jumped at his voice, but simply nodded. No longer did she start and reach for a sword at every little sound. It was hard to say if was genuine recovery or a desire to stop his own worry, but all the same. “He would have liked you, I think. His mother was from Gondor.”

Faramir knew this, of course. The marriage of Morwen Steelsheen and Thengel of Rohan was mentioned several times in his history books. “Was she?”

“She was. Very tall. That’s all I remember about her. Tall and spoke funny.” Éowyn laughed softly. “I was only ten when she died, you see, and thought Westron and Sindarin to be funny sounding even though I had grown up hearing it nearly as much as my own tongue.”

“Ah.” Faramir smiled. The snow began to fall faster and he stifled a shiver. “I see. Should I then learn your tongue? Would it make you feel more at home? Or would my ‘funny’ accent simply ruin it?”

Another laugh as they began to walk back towards the hall Meduseld. She reached up, tugging his cloak tighter around his shoulders. “You are cold.”

“I am from Gondor.”

“Yet you stood in the snow.”

“I could not leave you alone. You might have frozen and turned into a statue yourself.” 

Faramir doubted she bought his excuse, but Éowyn would not say so. She simply stepped closer as they walked, taking his hand in hers.


End file.
